


So that's how it is?

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hope for Recovery [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve doesn't turn up for his morning run Sam goes to check if he's okay. He doesn't quite expect what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So that's how it is?

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually finished this shortly after I finished the first part of the series, but couldn't think of a title, even though I'm now thinking that it was painfully obvious...
> 
> So yeah... I'm not exactly sure how this will play out from here, except that I want Bucky to meet more of the Avengers, and well there's recovery to think about...

Steve doesn't turn up for his morning run the next day, and since there's no message from him to tell Sam why, he goes to check up on him. He half expects to find that someone broke down the door, the apartment in a mess, and Steve missing, but when he arrives he finds that none of that is true. Instead Steve signals him to stay silent when he opens the door and leads him into the kitchen.

“I'm sorry I didn't text you,” he says when he closes the door behind them, “Bucky turned up yesterday and we didn't have the easiest night.”

“Does he remember?”

“Not much. But he says things are coming back. He's managed to fill in some basic stuff, but not a lot of details so far.”

“How bad was the night?”

“Nightmares mostly. He gets cold easily, managed to hit me a few times, but he seems to rest for now.”

“So how does it go from here?”

“We'll wait; see how much of his memory returns; get him back into a normal life.”

“You sure it'll work out?” Sam doesn't say the other things, doesn't say how Bucky will probably never be the same again. He can see in Steve's eyes that he doesn't need Sam to tell him that, but he also expects the next thing Steve says before it's coming.

“It will be hard for both of us, but there's hope.”

“If you need any help I'm there, man,” Sam says with a smile, because this is just how Steve is, and it's all he can do for now.

Steve gives him a thankful smile and they sit in silence for a moment, until there is a sound at the door and it opens to reveal Bucky shuffling in, with something that could be called a tentative smile for Steve. He accepts a mug of coffee from the other man, before he positions himself in a corner of the room to sip on it and scrutinise Sam.

“You're the guy who can fly,” he says finally.

“And you're the guy who can't fly a kite and ripped off my wings,” Sam replies, carefully but enough at ease to smile.

“Yes, I did that.” The look on Bucky's face is thoughtful. “I guess, I'm sorry.”

“No hard feelings, man, you've got a mean grip with that arm of yours. I'm still alive, that's what counts.”

“Maybe you should fly faster next time.”

“Oh, so that's how it is?”

Bucky grins, and replies easily, “That's how it is.”

Sam laughs, remembering how he met Steve for the first time, and thinking that these two are really perfect for each other. “Don't you make me unleash the Falcon,” he shoots back, and they're laughing together now, while Steve hides a broad smile behind his mug, thinking that there really is hope for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
